Snowberry
Snowberry is a fluffy, white she-cat with dark gray eartips and hind paws, and blue eyes. Snowkit is born to Owlswoop and Larkwing of ThunderClan. She is the first to open her eyes and is immediately adventerous, begging Larkwing to leave the nursery and spending her time playing mossball with herself while the other kits are outside, wating for Wolfkit and Briarkit to open their eyes. History In the Super Editions Owlstar's Burden Snowkit is seen scampering around the clearing of ThunderClan's camp, chasing Wolfkit's tail while Larkwing watches when Owlswoop returns from a huting patrol. Snowkit stops in her tracks and dashes up to Owlswoop, winding under his paws and almost tripping him over. Addertail comments about how kits used to be more tidy, but Owlswoop tells him to hush. He lifts the tiny Snowkit onto his back and pads over to greet Larkwing, Briarkit, and Wolfkit. Larkwing grabs Snowkit and places her back on the ground, and Wolfkit complains that she got to have a ride and he didn't. Larkwing hushes Wolfkit and orders the three off to play while she and Owlswoop are talking. Snowkit prances after Briarkit, but stops when she overhears Owlswoop, Larkwing, and Lichenstar talking about the dangerously hot greenleaf, and the chances of a drout or forest fire being high. Snowkit isn't seen for awhile after that, and during this time Lichenstar dies and Owlswoop becomes Owlstar. Not long after, a forest fire hits ThunderClan's camp. As the camp evacuates, Snowkit slips out of Larkwing's jaws and is unfortunately left behind in the rush as Addertail forces Larkwing out without her. Snowkit wails, quickly loosing hope for her survival. She lays her head down on the ashen ground as her lungs grow sore, but soon Owlstar shows up. Snowkit has passed out by this point but is not dead. Owlstar arises from the thick smoke out onto the top of the ravine were the other cats are waiting. Larkwing rushes to Snowkit's body, but his pushed out of the way by the medicine cat Silverpool. She prods Snowkit multiple times whilst inspecting her closely, and Snowkit suddenly wakes up, coughing the swallowed up ashes. She asks were she is, and Owlstar steadily puts her on her paws, showing her a view of the blazing ThunderClan camp just below the ravine. Snowkit gasps at the remains of the camp, and asks if it will ever grow back. Owlstar doesn't respond, instead carrying her to the group of cats, and telling them to find a safe place to go while he, Cedarglow, Russetwing, Tigerblaze, and Brackenstripe go off to see if the camp is inhabitable once the fires die down, and also to clean up the place. The next chapter Snowkit is seen in cuts to her apprentice ceremony. Owlstar grants her the name Snowpaw, and gifts Russetwing with the opportunity to mentor her, which Russetwing gladly accepts. During her time as an apprentice, she becomes more distant torwards Owlstar and is always out doing things or sleeping, meaning Owlstar can barely ever see her agian. Soon enough, Owlstar calls for Snowpaw's warrior ceremony. He grants her the name Snowberry, and laments Russetwing and Briarpaw's decision to leave for the tribe cats, before finishing his speech. The cats in the crowd cheer their approval. Owlstar then dismissed his Clan, privately congratulates Snowberry, and gets back to his own duties while Snowberry asks Webtail if she can go on a hunting patrol, which he accepts. Many moons later, Clawstar begins a riot gathering. ShadowClan cats fly out everywhere, leaping on cats of the other Clans and killing many. One of these cats are Snowberry, who was defending herself head on when Owlstar saved her life, but only for a few seconds. Clawstar took away one of Owlstar's lives and lunged at Snowberry, ripping into her neck as more and more cats clammered her, unfortunately ending her life. Trivia Interesting Facts * Snowberry has ThunderClan blood through Owlstar, and SkyClan blood through Larksong since Larksong is a descendant of Lionshadow. * Though never stated in the book, Snowberry did have a border crush on Sootstripe when the two were just apprentices, but it never went anywhere. Mistakes * The writer of Owlstar's Burden, who also made this wiki, wrote these facts. Kin Members Mother: Larkwing Deceased, verified StarClan Member Father: Owlstar Deceased, verified StarClan Member Brothers: Wolfstep Living (As of Dawnstar's Hope) Briarstorm Living (As of Owlstar's Burden) Mate: Sootstripe (Formerly) Living